Instant Messenger
by MisaxMisa
Summary: Ichigo regrets teaching his Soul Reaper friends how to use Windows Live Messenger...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So yeah, I got this idea when I was re-reading my reviews on my stories and thought I might as well upload it and see if anyone likes it :)**

**I'm not gonna bother listing screen names, coz they're all obvious or explained.**

**Please review and tell me if it's worth keeping it up? And whether it was a decent idea or not :P**

**Hahaha, enjoy ^^**

Ichigo sat at his computer, his homework done and with nothing to do. He opened up his Windows Live Messenger and signed in.

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has just signed in***_

**RedPineapple says:**

Sup strawberry!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Nice name.

**RedPineapple says:**

Shut up. We're going back to the soul society tomorrow, you coming?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

With you? No way.

**RedPineapple says:**

LOL, you think you're so funny.

_***VioletEyes(F) has just signed in***_

**RedPinapple says:**

Rukia, Ichigo's been mean!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

That's right, run to mommy.

**RedPineapple:**

Fuck off!

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

You're both so immature

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Whatever.

_***Ozzii-himaaaaay has just signed in***_

**RedPineapple says:**

…No way is that Inoue's name?

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

Well, it's her email address….

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Orihime…

**Ozzii-himaaaaay says:**

Yes Kurosaki-kun?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

What's with the name?

**Ozzii-himaaaaay says:**

Oh, Rangiku-san changed it :3

**RedPineapple says:**

LMAO

**Ozzii-himaaaaay says:**

What?

**RedPineaplle says:**

It's sooooo gay

**Ozzii-himaaaaay says:**

Rangiku-san says 'You're so gay.'

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Great comeback Rangiku…

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

Is she there?

**Ozzii-himaaaaay says:**

Mhmm

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

You're name makes you sound like some kind of black gangster or something.

**RedPineapple:**

Renjizzle is in the ho-ouse!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Ichibizzle all up in your shizzle!

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

LMFAO

**Ozzii-himaaaaay says:**

Brb, going to go on Rangiku-san's.

_***Ozzii-himaaaaay has signed out***_

_***PartyGrl4Ever has just signed in***_

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

See, my name is cool!

**RedPineapple says:**

LMAO, no it's not!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

It makes you sound like a 12 year old XD

_***Ice_Dragon_Master has just signed in***_

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Captain, they're making fun of my name!

**Ice_Dragon_Master says: **

Good, maybe that'll make you change it.

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

You're all so mean.

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

XD

**RedPineapple says:**

Hey, how are you both online?

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

I'm on a laptop, Inoue and Matsumoto are on the computer.

**RedPineapple says:**

Oh…

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Actually, how are you online Rukia?

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

Your sister's computer.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Makes sense…

**RedPineapple says:**

Well, I'm gonna have ta go.

Urahara's making me do chores

:'(

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Good

…

Moocher.

**RedPineapple says:**

I AM NOT A MOOCHER!

**Violet Eyes says:**

Lmao

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Hahahah

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Lol

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

It wasn't that funny was it?

_***RedPineapple has signed off***_

_***Karate_Kid has just signed in***_

**Karate_Kid says:**

Hey guys, has Orihime been on?

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

I'm here with Rangiku-san Tatsuki!

**Karate_Kid says:**

Oh right, well, are you still coming over for dinner tonight?

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Oh yeahhhh! I'll come round now!

**Karate_Kid says:**

Cool :)

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Bye everyone!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Bye Orihime.

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

Bye.

**PartyGrl4Ever says: **

Oh no!

**Ice_Dragon_Master says**:

What?

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

If Orihime isn't here to cook, then what are we gonna eat tonight?

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

…I don't know.

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

D:

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Order pizza?

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

How?

**Karate_Kid says:**

Err, pick up the phone and call them? :S

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Oh yeah ^^'

My mind went blank for a second

Brb

_***PartyGrl4Ever is Away***_

**Karate_Kid says:**

Honestly, some people seem like they're from a totally different world lol

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Lol.

**Karate_Kid says:**

Anyway, I'm gonna go wait for Orihime.

Bye everyone.

_***Karate_Kid has signed off***_

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Well done Matsumoto

_***Super Duper Amazing Keigo! has just signed in***_

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

You almost got us caught.

**Super Duper Amazing Keigo! says:**

Got caught doing what?

Drinking?

DRUGS?

HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THIS TO ME?

WHYYYY?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Keigo.

**Super Duper Amazing Keigo! says:**

?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

SHUT THE FUCK UP.

**Super Duper Amazing Keigo! says**:

:'(

Eurgh, Yumichika and Ikkaku want to check their emails, brb.

_***Super Duper Amazing Keigo! has just signed off***_

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Thank god.

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

He's not that bad…

_***Yumi=Beauty has just signed in***_

**Yumi=Beauty says:**

Hello beautiful people.

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Back!

Hiya Yumi!

**Yumi=Beauty says:**

Bye beautiful people

**PartyGrl4Ever says: **

Bye Yumi!

_***Yumi=Beauty has signed off***_

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

He's such a freak

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Shut up Ichigo!

_***IkkakuDarling(L)MizuhoAsano has signed in***_

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

ROFL

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Lol

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

LMAO!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Ikkaku loves Keigo's sister!

Dude, I didn't know she was your type XD

**IkkakuDarling(L)MizuhoAsano says:**

D:

I didn't put that as my name

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

Sure ;)

_***IkkakuDarling(L)MizuhoAsano changed his name to Squad 11, Zaraki Squad***_

**Squad 11, Zaraki Squad says:**

That stupid girl must have got on my msn.

**PartyGrl4Ever:**

Obsession much?

**VioletEyes(F) says**:

You love it really.

**Squad 11, Zaraki Squad says:**

You wanna fight?

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

XD

**Squad 11, Zaraki Squad says:**

That's it!

_***Squad 11, Zaraki Squad has signed off***_

**Ice_Dragon_Master say:**

I think he's coming for you…

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Nice knowing you Rukia

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

…

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

You're on your own.

I'm coming off and going to bed.

Night.

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed off***_

Ichigo sat back and sighed at his tiresome group of friends. He stood up and walked ot his bed, listening to Ikkaku shout from the street as Rukia yelled from his sisters window.

'_Why the hell did I ever teach them to use msn…?'_

**A/N2: I hope you enjoyed it, let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I came up with another conversation, so I decided maybe make it a multi-chap of a series of conversations :)**

Friday night. In the house. With nothing to do. Fun. That being said, Ichigo settled himself down in front of his computer while he waited for Yuzu to finish up making dinner. Windows Live popped up, so Ichigo typed in his password and signed in.

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed on***_

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has joined the conversation***_

**RedPineapple says:**

Hey, all I'm saying is that anyone who goes on that by themselves must be gay.

Or really have no life.

**Karate_Kid says:**

Hey Ichigo

**Chappy!(L) Says:**

Why do you say that?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

What's up Tatsuki?

**RedPineapple says:**

Because it's all cock!

Cock's everywhere!

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

I LIKE COCK.

**Karate_Kid says:**

Not much, Orihime is here and Renji is ranting about Chatroulette…

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Oh…how do you know that Renji?

**RedPineapple says:**

It's all I've heard people say about it.

**Chappy!(L) says:**

You sure it's not because you go on all the time?

**RedPineapple says:**

What are you trying to say? -.-

**Karate_Kid says:**

That you're gay?

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

I'M GAY.

**RedPineapple says:**

:( :(

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian say:**

What's up with Toushiro…?

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

MY PENIS. THAT'S WHAT.

**Chappy!(L) says:**

I dunno, he's been like this for half an hour.

**Karate_Kid says:**

We just started to ignore him after a while.

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

THAT'S NOT VERY NICE.

MEANIES.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

…

**Karate_Kid says:**

So...what's everyone up too tomorrow?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Nothing

**RedPineapple says:**

But it's Saturday tomorrow!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

I know that, I'm not retarded.

**Chappy!(L) says:**

We should do something…

**Karate_Kid says:**

Well, me and Orihime were planning on going to the cinema tomorrow…we could all go?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Sounds good, what shall we see?

**RedPineapple says:**

KICK ASS!

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

WHAT EVER I HAVE SAID IN THE LAST HALF AN HOUR…IGNORE IT!

**Chappy!(L) says:**

Why?

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Because Matsumoto thought she was funny and started using my account while I was away from the laptop.

**RedPineapple says:**

Oh…

**Karate_Kid says:**

Where is she now?

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

In the corner crying.

**Karate_Kid says:**

What?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Why? :S

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Because she's drunk and I shouted at her.

**Chappy!(L) says:**

She should really lay off the saki…

**RedPineapple says:**

NO!

Who would I drink with then?

**Chappy!(L) says:**

Hisagi?

**Karate_Kid says:**

Who's that?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

No one.

So when should we meet up tomorrow? We can just decide what to see then.

**Karate_Kid says:**

Say 2?

**Chappy!(L) says:**

Kk

**RedPineapple says:**

Fo' Sho'

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

You're not cool Renji, stop trying to be.

**RedPineapple says:**

Hey, shut up!

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

What's going on tomorrow?

**Chappy!(L) says:**

Cinema

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Oh, okay

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Okay, well I'll see you all at 2 tomorrow

**Chappy!(L) says:**

You coming off?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Yeah, my dad's shouting me down for dinner

Bye

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed off***_

"ICHIGO! DINNERRR!" Isshin screamed from downstairs.

"I heard you the first time, I'm coming old man!" The teen scowled and bellowed back.

He growled as he shut down his computer and slowly made his way downstairs hoping that, tomorrow, Renji and the others wouldn't find the concept of sitting in silence in a movie theatre _too_ challenging.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, updated this and LOAHSB and this in one night. Wow, makes a change from the lack of activity in the last month XD**

**I hope you's enjoy this lovely chapter!**

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has just signed in***_

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

I hate you guys.

**RedPineapple says:**

What did we do?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

YOU GOT US KICKED OUT OF THE CINEMA.

Douche.

**RedPineapple says:**

Fag.

**Yumi=Beauty says:**

C'mon guys don't use such words, Quincy boy might take offence

**Quincy_Warrior says:**

I'm not a fag!

**Karate_Kid says:**

What is a Quincy anyway?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Just some made up thing Uryu concocted in his crazy psycho serial killer mind.

**Karate_Kid says:**

Right…

**Quincy_Warrior says:**

Shut up idiot. I'm not a serial killer.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Fine, paedophile then.

**Quincy_Warrior says:**

Excuse me?

_***StripyHat has signed in***_

**StripyHat says:**

Helloooo

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Who the hell are you?

**StripyHat says:**

Guess :)

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

How the fuck am I supposed to know?

**RedPineapple says:**

Chill out dude, it's Urahara.

**StripyHat says:**

:D**  
**

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Oh…dude, get a better name.

**StripyHat says:**

:'(

_***StripyHat has changed there name to Mr Hat'n'Clogs***_

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

That's better.

**Karate_Kid says:**

You can be such an ass Ichigo

**Ichigo_No. 1 Guardian says:**

Says you?

**Karate_Kid says:**

Yeah says me!

**Quincy_Warrior says:**

You're all so hot headed and immature.

**Karate_Kid says:**

Shut it four eyes!

**RedPineapple says:**

I think we should all calm down.

**Mr Hat'n'Clogs says:**

Quiet Renji, I'm enjoying this.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Urahara, you're such a pervert.

**Mr Hat'n'Clogs says:**

How does enjoying this make me pervert? :O

**RedPineapple says:**

Well, while they're arguing, you're probably imagining them all naked.

Wrestling.

Hot and sweaty.

**Ichigo_No. 1 Guardian says:**

DUDE

**Karate_Kid says:**

You're a sick minded freak!

**Quincy_Warrior says:**

And I would never be naked in the same room as Ichigo!

**Mr Hat'n'Clogs says:**

But you would with Miss Arisawa?

**Quincy_Warrior says:**

NO

**Karate_Kid says:**

What's so wrong with me that you would say a CAPITAL no?

**Mr Hat'n'Clogs says:**

Teehee!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

This is just getting too weird.

I'm out.

**RedPineapple says:**

Bye Sexy.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

…

Stay away from me.

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed off***_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got bored, can you tell? Haha. Anyway, here's an update, enjoy it, review it, LOVE IT!**

**BY THE WAY, DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE I CAN DOWNLOAD SESSION 4 OF THE BLEACH BEAT COLLECTION AND SHUHEI AND KAZESHINI BLEACH BREATHLESS COLLECTION?**

**I thought if I put it in caps, people were more likely to notice it :P**

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has just signed in***_

**RedPineapple says:**

ICHIGOOOO

Why haven't you spoke to me?

D:

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

'RedPineapple says:

Bye Sexy.

Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:

Stay away from me.'

Ring any bells?

**RedPineapple says:**

No…

:S

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

It was last week!

Your memory is so shit.

**RedPineapple says:**

Hey, I remember my life in Rukongai, that's a good damn memory!

**LittlePinkMonster says:**

Hiya Ichi!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

…

Who's this?

**LittlePinkMonster says:**

Guess! :D

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

-.-

**RedPineapple says:**

It's Lieutenant Kusajishi idiot.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Yachiru?

**RedPineapple says:**

Wow, you're quick.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Fuck you.

**Kenpachi Zaraki says:**

Wanna fight Ichigo?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Oh good god.

I can't even get away from him on the internet.

**RedPineapple says:**

XD

**LittlePinkMonster says:**

Why would you wanna get away Ichi?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I get enough of him in the Soul Society?

Maybe it's because every time I see him, I think I'm going to die!

MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE HE'S A RAVING LUNATIC!

**LittlePinkMonster says:**

That's not very nice :|

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardia says:**

But it's very true.

**RedPineapple says:**

You're digging yourself a hole.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

I'll dig you one too if you don't shut up.

**RedPineapple says:**

Woah

What's with all the hostility?

I've done nothing wrong

…today.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

It's you.

Enough said.

**RedPineapple says:**

I don't even understand what you meant by that.

**Ichio_No.1 Guardian says:**

That's because you're stupid.

**Kenpachi Zaraki says:**

I didn't understand it either.

**LittlePinkMonster says:**

Neither did I Kenny

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says**:

My god…

**RedPineapple says:**

If you're gonna insult someone, make sure it makes sense Ichigo :P

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Oh, that's rich coming from the village idiot.

Last month, you started called me 'uterus face'.

Do you even know what a uterus is?

**RedPineapple says:**

Well no…

…

Aren't you going to tell me?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

GOOGLE IT MORON.

I'm getting off here before I catch your stupid.

I can already feel my brain melting.

**RedPineapple says:**

Wait! How do I use Google again?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Work it out yourself.

Kurosaki out.

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed off***_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I need to thank The Black Gallade for inspiration for this chapter, thanks man :P**

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has just signed in***_

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Hi guys.

**Black Cat says:**

Hey Ichigo, it's Yoruichi.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Oh, didn't know you had IM.

**RedPineapple says:**

Wow, Ichigo's being nice for once.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Shut the fuck up.

**Quincy_Warrior says:**

I knew it wouldn't last for ever.

**Chappy(L) says:**

Maybe he's PMSing.

**Quincy_Warrior says:**

I wouldn't be surprised.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

I'm right here.

**Quincy_Warrior says:**

Would it kill him to be nice for once?

**RedPineapple says:**

XD

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Just wait til I next see you Uryu, I'm gonna kick your ass.

**Black Cat says:**

I know what's wrong with him.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

There's nothing wrong with me!

**Chappy(L) says:**

What is it Yoruichi?

**Black Cat says:**

He isn't getting any.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

WHAT!

**RedPineapple says:**

LMFAO that's probably it.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Oh yeah? Like your 'getting any'.

**RedPineapple says:**

You don't want to know what I'm getting ;D

**Chappy(L) says:**

I don't think any of us do.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

You're disgusting Renji.

**Black Cat says:**

Hey Ichigo

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

What? -.-

**Black Cat says:**

Wanna see me on cam?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

NO :|

**Black Cat says:**

I'm naked

It'll make you feel better

You know you'll like it ;)

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

NO. Just NO.

**Black Cat says:**

Ohhhh, come on.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

What happened to just being able to have a nice conversation on IM?

_***Black Cat has sent Ichigo_No.1 Guardian an invitation for webcam***_

_***Ichigo has declined Black Cat's invitation***_

**RedPineapple says:**

Go on Ichigo, you'll enjoy it :P

**Chappy(L) says:**

XD

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

I don't want dirty webcam sessions.

And I'm not PMSing!

I'm leaving.

**RedPineapple says:**

Are you going to clean the pipes? XD

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

You always slip something in before I sign out.

Pervert.

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed off***_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since I updated this, but I did say this wasnt a proper a story and that I only update when I have ideas. So you may be pleased to know that I actually have a few for this now :P**

**Also, if you got updates and about me changing the other chapters of this, dont worry, I was just proof reading them again and putting them all up at once :)**

**On another note, I opened up my beta reader profile this week so, if any of you are looking for a beta, check me out and give me a message :)**

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has just signed in***_

**Super Duper Amazing Keigo! says:**

HIIIIYYYAAAA IIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIGOOOO

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Hey guys, anyone doing anything today?

**Karate_Kid says:**

Me and Orihime were gonna do some shopping

**Super Duper Amazing Keigo! says: **

Me and Mizuiro are going to the arcade if you wanna come with

**RedPineapple says:**

I'll come with you's!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

I'll pass then

**Super Duper Amazing Keigo! says:**

But dude, Renji's coming!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

That's exactly why I'm NOT coming.

**RedPineapple says:**

Dude, your so gay.

You love me.

You're just not coming coz you're a pussy.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

And how am I a pussy exactly?

**RedPineapple says:**

You're the ones who's not coming so you tell me

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

...whatever

Beside, you'd probably manage to get us kicked out like you did with the cinema

**Super Duper Amazing Keigo! says:**

He won't! What can you do to get kicked out of the arcade?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

I can think of a few things

**RedPineapple says:**

Well I can't so how will I do them?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Fine, I'll come. Text me when you know what time etc

I'm coming off now

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed off***_

_That night...  
_

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed in***_

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

I can't FUCKING believe you Renji

**RedPineapple says:**

Dude, calm down

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

What the fuck would make you think it would be okay you stupid bastard?

**RedPineapple says:**

Chill with the foul language man

**Chappy(L) says:**

Woah, what did he do this time?

**Quincy_Warrior says: **

Abarai has clearly made yet another mistake

**RedPineapple says:**

What do you mean this time? And another mistake?

You say that like I always do stuff wrong :(

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Well, you do...

**Quincy_Warrior says:**

Look at your track record.

**RedPineapple says:**

Shut the hell up four eyes.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

You wanna know what he did?

This fucking idiot thought he would invite Rangiku, Shuhei and Izuru along with us and the four of them proceeded to drink saki openly while claiming to be underage and in a public NO DRINKING place

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

So that's were Matsumoto disappeared off to instead of doing her paperwork

Figures -.-

**Chappy(L) says:**

Baka

**RedPineapple says:**

Hey we weren't that bad!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Oh yeah? Explain to me how we got kicked out.

**RedPineapple says:**

:/

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Go on, I'm curious

**RedPineapple says:**

Shuhei and I got a bit angry at the machine we were playing on and kind of destroyed it. And then somehow got into a fight with each other

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

And what was Rangiku doing?

**RedPineapple says: **

She started feeling up the manager while he tried to stop us

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

For the love of god.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

And what was Izuru doing?

**RedPineapple:**

He was passed out in the middle of the floor

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

And then?

**RedPineapple says:**

Then the manager called the police.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

And thats when i finally got them out of there.

And you say you's weren't that bad.

I'm never going anywhere with you agian.

**RedPineapple says:**

But dude, we had so much fun

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

NO. You had fun ruining everyone elses day. Baka.

**RedPineapple says:**

:(

**Chappy(L) says:**

I think it's kind of funny

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

You wouldn't if you were there

**Chappy(L) says:**

True...

**RedPineapple says:**

I promise i'll be better next time we go

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Next time?

There won't be a next time!

You got us BANNED!

FOR LIFE!

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Well done Renji

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

I officially hate you.

**RedPineapple says:**

D:

Even in the Soul Society?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Yes, even in the Soul Society.

Goodnight.

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has blocked RedPineapple***_

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

I'm coming off now

Night guys

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Night

**Chappy(L) says:**

Night

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed off***_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I've been toying with this idea for a while and I thought, why not include the Espada now rather than later? Seeing as how I've already got some convos planned for them :)

Oh well, enjoy!

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed in**_ *

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Hey guys

**RedPineapple says: **

Hey man

**Chappy(L) says:**

Hi

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

What's happening?

**Chappy(L) says: **

Not much

**RedPineapple says: **

Jus' chillin' doin ma thang

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

How many times do I have to tell you Renji, your not gangsta.

**RedPineapple says: **

Neither are you!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

I never said I was...

_***TheSexyEspada666 has signed in***_

**Chappy(L) says: **

The sexy ...espada?

**RedPineapple says: **

WTF?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Have the espada got msn?

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

Sup bitchez!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian: **

Who is this?

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

Can't you tell? Idiot.

**Chappy(L) says:**

It's obviously Grimmjow. With 666.

**RedPineapple says: **

Since when did Heuco Mundo have msn?

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

Since now obviously.

More importantly, do you like my name? I played on sexta and made it into sexy :3

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

No.

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

Fuck you punk ass bitch!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Jesus fucking Christ. 2 wannabe gangsters are online -.-

_***Badass Yammy has signed in***_

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Well that's not obvious at all

**Badass Yammy says:**

Who are all you?

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

Ichigo and I dunno who the other two are

**RedPineapple says: **

Heyy!

**Chappy(L) says: **

Don't rise to the bait Renji

**Badass Yammy says:**

...Who the fuck is Ichigo?

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

The orange haired one who cut off your arm.

**Badass Yammy says: **

Oh, that little punk. Well this is shit.

_***Badass Yammy has signed off***_

_***Fear_The_Spoon has signed in***_

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

Haha, the soul reapers are on!

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

Wow, well done for noticing that

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

Screw you

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Is that Nnoitra?

**Fear_The_Spoon says:**

Yeah, how did you know?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

...Lucky guess.

***HiddenInDarkness has signed in***

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Don't tell me that's Ulquiorra?

**HiddenInDarkness says: **

What of it trash?

**RedPineapple says:**

Dude, your names so emo

**HiddenIndarkness says: **

Your opinion doesn't matter 'RedPineapple'

**RedPineapple says: **

I have a name -.-

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

It's a shit one

**RedPineapple says: **

And yours is wrong. I'm sexier than you

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

LMAO your a funny guy

**RedPineapple says: **

And your an ugly one.

**HiddenInDarkness says: **

Trash

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

I like Ulquiorra's addition to the argument

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

I think they're all gay

**Chappy(L) says: **

I think it's a pointless argument. Neither of them are sexy

**RedPineapple says: **

D:

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

Bitch has no taste

**RedPineapple says: **

I agree

**Chappy(L) says:**

I will hurt you Renji

**RedPineapple says: **

Sorry! D:

**Chappy(L) says: **

Just you wait

_***Chappy(L) has signed off***_

**RedPineapple says:**

... Do you think she's coming for me?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Probably

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

Good luck pineapple

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

Unlucky man, you're gonna get owned by a girl XD

**RedPineapple says: **

I think I'll go hide

_***RedPineapple has signed off***_

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Well this is fun

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

No it's not

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

It was sarcasm

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

Well it was stupid

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

... I'm not going to put myself through this

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed off***_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the slow updates on other stories, but this one is the only thing I have inspiration to update. Damn writers block! Anyway, I know this one is short, but I have other chapters ready to add once I've went through them so there's more to look forward too soon :D**_**  
**_

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed in***_

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** This is so boring

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** What is?

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** Waiting

**RedPineapple says:** For what?

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** Something

**Ice_Dragon_Master says: **Informative

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** You wouldn't understand even if I told you. It's too complicated for a child.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** Haha, good one

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:** I'm not a child! And I'm smarter than you!

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** Let the child think he's right. He might throw a tantrum

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:** I'M NOT A FUCKING CHILD

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** See?

**RedPineapple says:** It's funny coz it's true

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:** I'm not afraid to kill you Renji

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** You always seem to get threatened

**RedPineapple says: **I know :(

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **Sucks to be him

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** True dat

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **Dude! Yammy's coming online.

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** Yessssss!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** How do you know that?

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** Coz he's just said he was going to, duhhh

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** Are you on your phone like?

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **Hell yeah

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** You's have phones now?

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** Yeah man, keein' up to date on the latest technology

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** What the hell is the world coming too

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **I know right! Internet and messenger on phones?

This shit is crazzyyyy.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** That's not exactly what I meant...

_***HiddenInDarkness has signed in***_

**HiddenInDarkness says:** Hello everybody

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **Hey emo

**HiddenInDarkness says: **Trash

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** Your so original

_***I eat EVERYTHING has signed in***_

**I eat EVERYTHING says:** What cracking?

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** Nice name.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** LMAO

**RedPineapple says:** Shiiiit dude

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:** Haha

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** It's good that you can admit the truth.

Acceptance leads to recovery

**I eat EVERYTHING says: **Who the fuck changed my name?

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** How should we know?

**I eat EVERYTHING says:** Soul Reapers?

**Ice_Dragon_Master says: **How could we do it?

**RedPineapple says:** Yeah, think about it man

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **You know, I heard Szayel saying he was gonna do something like that yesterday

**I eat EVERYTHING says:** Bastard.

I'll kill him.

_***I eat EVERYTHING has signed off***_

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** I just laughed so hard I almost pissed myself.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** Too much info thanks

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** I couldn't breathe. And Szayel is going to get crushed!

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** An added bonus if you ask me.

**HiddenInDarkness says: **Did you change Yammy's name?

**RedPineapple says: **Do you really need to ask that question?

**HiddenInDarkness says: **You're all juvinile trash.

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** I don't give two shits or a fuck

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **Lighten up and have some fun emo

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **Your so boring Ulquiorra

**HiddenInDarkness says: **Whatever. Now I have to go deal with him

_***HiddenInDarkness has signed out***_

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** Yeah I'm gonna have to split too. Talk to you's later

**Ice_Dragon_Master says: **Bye

**RedPineapple says:** Peace out

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** Keep it real

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** See ya bitchboy

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed out***_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: AN INPORTANT MESSAGE FOR READERS. Those of you who had read this story when the 4th and 5th chapters are the same, that has been fixed. Nobody told me I'd done it and I've only just realized myself. So those of you who have never read the real chapter 4, it's there now if you want too :)**

**Sorry about that... **

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed in***_

**Black Cat says: **

Hi Ichigo

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Hey Yoruichi

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

So pineapple, how's your life? Shit? Okay.

**RedPineapple says: **

What the hell man?

**TheSexyEspada666 says:**

What did I say wrong?

**RedPineapple says:**

My life isn't shit

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

Whatever you say man.

**RedPineapple says: **

You don't know anything about me!

**Fear_The_Spoon says:**

I know your birthday is on the 31st of August.

**RedPineapple says: **

How do you even know that? It's just plain creepy dude.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Fine, dont say hello

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

We didn't plan too

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Bitch

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

Fuck you strawberry

I'll be back in 2 seconds

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

I'd be happier if you were gone forever

**RedPineapple says: **

Harsh

**Black Cat says:**

It would save on fighting

_***TheSexyEspada666 changed his name to Grimm-Kitty***_

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

?

**RedPineapple says: **

o_O

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

Silly bastard left his msn on.

He has to be punished.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Ahhh I see.

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

Quickly type loads of shit so he can't see the conversation

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

;jbwrgjberkvbgfilwbfkK;;VLBHJCLYCLGVJHC UJLCIVJHC UJCKJGCVCKVJLCLJUCGJ

**Black Cat says: **

Vsjdicodndbsbsbskxicixjbsnxkc /ytyo6r7ee76th;bvlg khvyfxytcvccvkvbuvyucuv,jchgdj,,vvcgckh

**Fear_The_Spoon says: ** mjj mhb kbjl .hj hb ,,j m.b

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

You know, just doing this would have been easier...

**RedPineapple says: **

I kissed a boy once!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

WTF man?

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

Hahahaha, who?

**RedPineapple says: **

He said type shit!

And I didn't really!

**Black Cat says: **

Not that kind of shit...

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

Suuuuuuure you didnt.

But dude, I laughed so much at that

**Grimm-Kitty says:**

What the fuck have you been talking about while I was gone? :S

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Shit

**Grimm-Kitty says: **

Okay

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Seriously, have you not realized?

**Grimm-Kitty says:**

Realized what?

**RedPineapple says:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

YOUR A SILLY GRIMM-KITTY

**Grimm-Kitty says:**

WTF?

Who changed my name?

Nnoitra :

**Fear_The_Spoon says:**

Don't hate the playa, hate the game

**Grimm-Kitty says:**

Where are you now?

**Fear_The_Spoon says:**

Somewhere you'll never find me

**Grimm-Kitty says: **

Oh I will

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

When?

**Grimm-Kitty says:**

When I can be arsed.

Prick.

**Fear_The_Spoon says:**

:D

_***Grimm-Kitty has changed his name to TheSexyEspada666***_

_***HiddenInDarkness has signed in***_

**Fear_The_Spoon says:**

Eeeeeemoooooo

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

Why are you online? I thought you'd be somewhere cutting yourself.

**Black Cat says: **

That's a bit harsh isn't it? I thought he was supposed to be your friend

**HiddenInDarkness says: **

Say what you want, you're all trash to me

**TheSexyEspada666 says:**

Friends? I have none

**Fear_The_Spoon says:**

I thought I was your friend? :(

**TheSexyEspada666 says:**

We're Arrancars, we don't have hearts remember?

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

But we still feel pain Grimmjow

WE STILL FEEL PAAAAAIN.

**TheSexyEspada666 says:**

You'll feel pain when I shove Pantera up your anal cavity

**RedPineapple says: **

Ooo anal cavity? How posh are you?

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

Well imagine how much it would hurt if I shoved Santa Teresa up your ass and released it.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Damn, that WOULD hurt...

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

That shit would split you in two.

_***Black Cat has sent a webcam invitation to HiddenInDarkness***_

**HiddenInDarkness says: **

What is this?

**Black Cat says:**

Just accept, you'll love it.

_***HiddenInDarkness accepted Black Cat's webcam invitation***_

**Black Cat says:**

You like that? ;)

**HiddenInDarkness says: **

OMFGWTF

**Black Cat says: **

Lmao, best reaction ever

_***Black Cat has ended the webcam invitation with HiddenInDarkness***_

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

...I never expected to hear that from him

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

What did you do?

**Black Cat says: **

You should see what HE just did!

**Fear_The_Spoon says:**

I'm gonna go see!

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

Show me Yoruichi!

_***Black Cat has sent a webcam invitation to TheSexyEspada666***_

_***TheSexyEspada666 accepted Black Cat's webcam invitation***_

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

Holy fucking shit, she naked!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Oh god.

Your not doing this again are you?

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

What the fuck are you talking about, this is awesome!

You dirty bitch! XD

**Fear_The_Spoon says:**

LMFAO

**RedPineapple says: **

What?

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

I think Ulquiorra had a massive nosebleed and died!

And he's got a raging boner!

I'm gonna piss myself with happiness!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Good for you...

**TheSexyEspada666 says:**

I'd come see, but I've got the best view here

**Mr Hat'n'Clogs says: **

How do you think I feel, I'm seeing it live :D

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

How long have you been here Urahara?

**Mr Hat'n'Clogs says: **

I've been here the whole time :3

**RedPineapple says: **

You are too creepy sometimes...

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

I wanna see but I'm on my phone :(

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

Then come here

**Fear_The_Spoon says:**

I'm on my way :D

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Is everyone really doing this? D:

**RedPineapple says: **

I'm not!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

Only coz she didn't invite you.

_***Black Cat has sent a webcam invitation to RedPineapple***_

_***RedPineapple accepted Black Cat's webcam invitation***_

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **

Holy shit guys she's really nekked.

Nice tits!

**Black Cat says: **

Thanks ;D

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

Keep playing with them.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **

WHAT THE HELL!

I'm not gonna sit here talking to a couple of wanking Arrancar and Renji!

**TheSexyEspada666 says: **

Your missing out man

_***Black Cat has sent a webcam invitation to Ichigo_No.1 Guardian***_

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian declined Black Cat's webcam invitation***_

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

NO. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NO.

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed out***_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I've been sitting on this chapter for a long time but foergot I'd written it .. I'm planning on updating Almost Perfect more frequently because there is only a few more chapters left on it (I've just updated it today, check it out!) and I will update this whenever inspiration strikes :D**

**Enjoy this instalment of instant Messenger!**

**I'll stop talking now.**

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed in***_

**Fat Beast says:** I'm gonna fucking kill you all.

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** Whatever you say 'Fat Beast'

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** Are you gonna eat us?

Seeing as how you eat EVERYTHING

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** You guys are so immature

Is changing peoples names all you do?

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** When somebodies msn password is 'cupcakes' it has to be done.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** Seriously... Is your password really cupcakes?

**Fat Beast says:** Not anymore :

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** It'll Yammy4Ulquiorra now

**Fat Beast says:** I'm not gay for Ulquiorra

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** Sure you are

**Fat Beast says: **:

_***Fat Beast has signed out***_

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** He just can't take the funnies

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** This is serious bullying

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** Lighten up

What do you want us to do?

Praise him for being fat?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** Ah whatever

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** Where is everybody else?

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** They've been eaten by Yammy.

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** Damn!

_*** Smiley Face :) has signed in***_

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** Urahara, Is that you?

**Smiley Face :) says:** Nope :)

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** Then who are you?

**Smiley Face :) says:** I'll give you a hint, I'm beautiful

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** Yumichika?

**Smiley Face :) says:** Nope :)

I smile a lot

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** Gin? D:

**Smiley Face :) says:** howdy!

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** WTF D:

WHHYYYYYY

**Smiley Face :) says:** don't you want me to have msn? :(

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** no.

_***Evil_Overlord has signed in***_

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** No fucking way.

**Evil_Overlord says:** I don't appreciate that language

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** Appreciate this!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** ...?

**Evil_Overlord says:** what are you suggesting I appreciate?

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** nothing

**Evil_Overlord says:** Ahh, young Grimmjow

Your intelligence is low

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** hahah

Pwnd by the big guy

**Evil_Overlord says:** your intelligence is no better Nnoitra

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **:O

**Smiley Face :) says:** Isn't this nice :)

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** not really

**Smiley Face :) says:** why would you lie like that?

You've made me not smile.

See - :|

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** what the fuck are you talking about?

**Smiley Face :) says:** this is a nice conversation, why would you lie?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says**: what conversation are you seeing?

**Smiley Face :) says:** I'm assuming the same one as you :)

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** Obviously not

**Smiley Face :) says:** But we must be, otherwise how would I speak to you in it?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** Shut up.

**Smiley Face :) says:** Am I infuriating you?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** yes.

**Smiley Face :) says:** Yaaaaaaaaay :D

**Evil_Overlord says:** Play nice Gin

**TheSexyEspada666:** Or better still, don't play at all. Get off.

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** And don't come back on.

**Smiley Face :) says:** Ooh, you little boys do make me laugh :)

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** I'm bigger than you.

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** And I'm alot taller than you.

**Smiley Face :) says:** Little boys

**Evil_Overlord says:** I must agree, your more like children than anything else

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** And now you know how Toushiro feels...

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** But there's reasoning behind calling him a child D:

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** True.

But whatever, deal with it yourself. I'm coming off.

**Smiley Face :) says:** Bye bye Ichigo! I hope to infuriate you again soon :)

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** go fuck yourself.

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed off***_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I dunno what made me think of this, but I had to get it wrote down. Whoooooopaah.**

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed in***_

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** Hey guys, what's happening?

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** it's fucking real, I swear!

**Black Cat says:** it isn't Grimmjow, whoever told you it was is playing tricks on you all.

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** it was Urahara who told me! I believe him more than I believe you.

**Black Cat says:** then you, my friend, are an idiot.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** what are you arguing about?

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** Ichigo! Isn't Harry Potter real?

Tell her it is.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** excuse me?

**Black Cat says:** Urahara lent the arrancar the Harry Potter books and told them it was true story...

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** LMAO

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** what the fuck are you laughing at?

I've seen it for myself that it's true!

**Black Cat says:** theres no way I'm hanging around for this bullshit

_***Black Cat has signed**__**out***_

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** So what did you see that proves it?

_***Fear_The_Spoon has signed in***_

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** well me and nnoi were just hanging in the sand, minding our own business

And then we noticed Ulquiorra in the distance with a low level adjuchas.

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** are you telling him about Ulqui-mort?

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** yeah

So we went to check it out

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** spy on him you mean

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** well obviously

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** and just as we got close enough, we heard him scream Avada Kedavra while he pointed a stick at the hollow!

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** then there was a flash of green light

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** and the hollow was dead!

**Fear_The_Spoon says: **:O

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** just like it was described in the book.

Ulquiorra is the only one out of us all that has managed to find the right wand and being able to do magic.

_***RedPineapple has signed in***_

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **...are you for real?

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** I know! Magic!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** are you all seriously that retarded?

It was probably his fucking cero!

**RedPineapple says:** for real real, not for play play?

What are we talking about?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** these idiots think that Harry Potter is real.

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** shut the fuck up soul reaper, I'll kick you ass!

It wasn't a cero, it was magic.

**RedPineapple says:** Harry Potter is real though

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **...

**RedPineapple says:** Urahara told me so

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** ARE YOU ALL INSANE?

**RedPineapple says:** calm down, I don't see why Urahara would lie like that.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** don't you? Because I do.

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** your such a pessimist Ichigo.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** -.-

**RedPineapple says:** I found my wand last night guys! It was in the Rukongai! :3

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** Lucky bastard!

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** Now you and Ulquiorra have them but we still don't :(

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** please dont tell me you actively went looking for it?

**RedPineapple says:** of course I did.

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** Ulquiorra did too!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** LMFAO

I can imagine it now!

Ulquiorra wandering the Menos Forest and Renji in the Rukongai, picking up random sticks, looking for one that 'bonds' with them!

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** what's funny about that?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** you really don't see it?

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** no

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** fuck me, a good laugh is wasted on you lot.

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** you know what?

Fuck you and your lies.

Harry Potter is real.

End of discussion.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** okay...

But seriously guys, Ulqui-mort?

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** it was either that or voldeorra.

Ulqui-mort sounds funnier, don't you think?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** yeah...

**RedPineapple says:** I was mind boggled that humans could have powers like that. It's like Kido.

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** I'd rather be a wizard though.

Who would want to sparkle in the sunlight?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says: **...you've read twilight too?

**RedPineapple says:** Yumichika would! He said 'it would be beautiful'

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** Yeah, Urahara is trying to teach us more about the World of the Living.

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** But Yumichika is clearly gay and therefore it is not surprising.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** Oh, good god.

_***The Dark Lord has signed in***_

**RedPineapple says:** HOLY SHIT

**TheSexyEspada666 says:** IT'S THE ESPADA-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED!

**Fear_The_Spoon says:** DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!

_***RedPineapple has signed out***_

_***Fear_The_Spoon has signed out***_

_***TheSexyEspada666 has signed out***_

**The Dark Lord says: **...

Trash.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:** Fuck

My

Life

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed out***_


End file.
